Curyoestus
Ice Water |ailments = Iceblight Waterblight |weaknesses = Fire Wind |creator = Democide}} Appearance Curyoestus has dark-blue plates on its head with spikes located at the lower jaw that get lighter in coloration to the end. Remarkable at its face are the small, white eyes and the big mouth with sharp-edged, light-grey bone plates that are used like teeth. The plates on the upper side go to its upper back where the unprotected black scales begin. The monster's belly is blueish creme-colored with flanks seperating the black back and light coloration on the belly with orange coloration. The body is long, ending in a thin, red tail. The tail fin goes from the root to the end on the upper and lower side, fused in one big fin. On the tail end the fin gets bigger, also it freezes in Rage Mode. Curyoestus' fins have a blueish coloration closer to the body and a bright orange one at the edge of the fin. The two front limbs are strong, while the hind limbs are smaller; Both pairs have big fins attached. Habitat and Ecology Curyoestus is nomadic and inhabits all oceans and can appear in any water area that has a big enough access way like a river. Areas that have sightings of this Fish include Frantic Bay, Southern Reef and the Abyssal Volcano. Curyoestus are very robust and undemanding and survive in both salt and fresh water, cold and hot waters, with high or low concentration of oxygen. As long as there is enough prey, Curyoesti can be found anywhere in the water. Similar to Deviljho, this Fish is very aggressive and attacks every monster that is smaller or as big as itself. This includes other members of its species. It is solitary and only allows individuals of the other gender to come close. When two individuals of different sex come together they may hunt as a pair. As nomad, Curyoestus doesn't have a territory and roams the seas to find food. Its jaws can crush the hardest bones so it normally swallows the prey without much masticating. Similar to Deviljho it has a high metabolism and has to eat high amounts of food. The Fish is quite curious and seeks ways to new places with food what may end up with it stranding, but with its fins Curyoestus can normally crawl back to the water. It also likes to play with its prey as well as play-bite unknown things. Because of its bad eye sight the monster finds prey through through electric sensors on the orange flanks and water currents and pressure. There are known records of Curyoesti forming a swarm and attacking much bigger monster like Ceadeus. Nothing is known about the mating season but it's known that females save the sperm in spermathecae and return to the river they were born when they are ready to bear live youngs. They are ovoviviparous what means the youngs hatch inside of the mother and eat the other babies until only one is left (sometimes two can be born but one is usually too weak to survive). After that the mothers leave the babies on their own. Curyoestus grows its whole life, but due to its relatively short life span the fish usually grows up to a typical size. Rarely there are older individuals that surpass this mark. Fishers are afraid of these monsters because they don't only scare off the fishes but also tend to attack the boats inspecting them from below. That gave them the title "The Black Shadow Below". This relationship between Curyosteus and humans is quite old so the fish often appears in writings and myths of the fisher's religion as presage to death. Abilities An ice-cold organ that can decrease warmth of its surroundings by compressing a fluid and loosening it after (a similar process of cooling like what gets used in coolers at nuclear power stations) is located in the Curyoestus' tail. With this it can create ice projectiles and walls. The Fish can inflict iceblight with all of its tail attacks. This is also the reason why the tail is often frozen over. Curyoestus has a very muscular body that can deal great damage in form of body checks and tail attacks. The mighty jaws are its strongest weapons. With the powerful tail the monster can propel itself into opponents and reaches high speeds. The fins help it to stay on course but as well can give out hits. The Fish forms ice projectiles with tail, fins and mouth and shoots them in direction of the target by a tail attack. Curyoestus is able to form one big or several smaller ice balls as well as a wall of ice. It can also use a water beam while doing a side roll. Attacks #'Double bite': Curyoestus opens its jaws at bites first on its right side then on its left side while moving forward. #'Strong bite': Opens its jaws wide while moving to a target and crushes everything that can't escape fast enough. #'Body check': The Fish aligns perpendicular to its target, pushes its tail forward and then drags its body towards the target with a tail swing. #'Targeted body check': Curyoestus starts making a snorting sound, then swims a half circle anticlockwisely and rams its target with its body. After that it returns to the starting point of the attack. #'Charge': Curyoestus starts shaking its tail and charges forward with mouth closed. This can be repeated again with no start-up. #'Eating charge': Similar to Nibelsnarf's charge the Fish charges more slowly with mouth wide open. It's easier to avoid than the Nibelsnarf's attack but chases the target in the three-dimensional space. When the attack connects, a small cutscene gets played that shows how it bites down once on the victim and spits it out. Like the Leviathan Curyoestus eats barrel bombs layed in the way but learns to avoid them after used once by swimming around the barrel and biting the target with a faster charge. #'Water beam': The monster lifts its head sucking in some water and releases it with strong pressure. It can also use this while doing a side roll but only in Rage Mode. #'Ice projectiles': Curyoestus stands in the water and forms with its fins, mouth and upbending tail a ball of ice it then shoots at a target by swinging the tail. Several small projectiles may be created that are shot horizontally or vertically on line with the target depending on how they're aligned. #'Tail whip': Curyoestus swims back a bit, then swings its tail anticlockwisely for almost 360° in the direction of the opponent. #'Tail attack': Similar to the Leviathan's underwater tail attack, but it makes a backflip. #'Fin clash': Curyoestus claps both front fins together crushing the target in between. #'Pin attack': The monster feints a water beam attack by lifting its head but not sucking in water and then suddenly charges forward to its target and holds it with its fins while biting down on it. Notes *The weakness is fire, then wind. *In Rage Mode it breathes visibly and the tail gets frozen completely. *When exhausted, Curyoestus attacks more often with the pin attack. *The huge sizes of Curyoestus are event quest sizes and don't appear outside of them. *The skull and the bone plates can be damaged, the back and the fins can be wounded and the tail can be severed after breaking it once (ice falls off). **The ice on the tail can be restored when the Fish gets enraged after it was broken but that doesn't change the amount of damage that has to be inflicted before the tail can be cut off. **When the tail is severed, Curyoestus is unable to use ice attacks for several minutes. Then the tail stub freezes and ice attacks can be used again but get weaker. Materials Curyoestus Shell (when back broken), Curyoestus Scale, Curyoestus Skull Shell (only when broken), Curyoestus Fin (when broken), Curyoestus Tail (when broken and/or carved from tail), Freezing Organ (only when broken and/or carved from the tail), Curyoestus Bone Plate (when broken), Curyoestus Hide Category:Monster Creation Category:Fish Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Democide